


The First Good

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows where the greatest benefit lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Good

Draco had been a spoilt child – freely admitted – who grew up into a spoilt young man. When he refused the Dark Mark and turned to Dumbledore for protection, it was because he saw the winning side, not for any belief in the greater good. And after they won, he turned his attention to getting his reward. He'd had it marked out for some time, maybe even since third year, although he hadn't realised it then. At the celebration, he watched Remus across the room, and planned. What Draco had wanted, he had always obtained, and this would be no different.


End file.
